


Sentenced to Love, Prisoner of the Heart

by HarleySquadGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Police AU, Relationship Fluff, a good mix of pretty much everything, angst at certain points, but also relationship drama, slow burn at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleySquadGirl/pseuds/HarleySquadGirl
Summary: Everything Hunk Garrett does he throws his whole self into, always diving headfirst into any and all situations. Most of the time he can keep himself afloat, with the help of his friends and family of course. So when what could possibly be the girl of his dreams walks into his life its just another thing he lets his heart guide the way to. Love isn't always easy though even for the true romantics at heart, its something that requires work even in the best of times. Something they both have to learn the hard way when their idealistic relationship just doesn't come as naturally as they once thought it did. But no matter what the cost love is always worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

Hunk held the sprinkled covered doughnut up to the light, examining it curiously as he scratched his chin. “Hey Lance do you ever think its uhhhh pretty stereotypical of us to constantly bring in doughnuts for the coffee table? Like does it just scream ‘I’m a cop’ a bit too much?” he asked before shoving the treat into his mouth. He watched his partner trying to balance a pencil on his nose, squinting his eyes in even further concentration as he tried to talk.

“Nah they are delicious! And the shop down the block has really cute counter girls why wouldn’t we go? If you want we could always bring something else though. Like, I dunno … smoothies? The green ones that taste like grass but are suppose to be healthy for you. That would really shake things up,” Lance said frowning as the pencil went clattering down to the floor. He groaned and ran a hand down his face “Why am I even talking about this? What kind of police work is this! I haaaaaaaaate desk days,” he whined slumping down in his chair, his whole upper body resting on his messy desk, scattering papers Hunk was sure must be important.

He just shrugged and dusted his hands off thinking he might actually try to get some work done himself before his in box looked like Lance’s. “Well you know what Shiro would say. ‘Its an essential part of being an officer, the justice system starts with the paperwork,’” he said lowering his voice and trying to sound as stoic as the detective, nodding his head solemnly while crossing his arms. He heard a snort from somewhere over his shoulder and spun around in his chair to find Pidge, laptop tucked under her arm and some new energy drink clasped in her hand.

“Yeah essential which is why you guys get stuck with all the red tape. Suckers …” she muttered into her can before plopping down at her own desk which was a mix of take out boxes, desk toys and notes from Allura that went ignored until the captain was breathing down her neck. “I will give you this much though, Hunk that was a pretty good impression. If anything it could be stiffer and said with the air of superman making a speech. Shiro tends to be a strange mix of stoic batman and nerd galore Clark Kent,” she said as she settled down into her seat, legs crossed and face glowing a faint blue from her computer screen.

The next couple of hours went by at the speed of molasses, everyone briefly working but mostly talking about everything and anything to distract themselves from the tediousness of it all. The three of them had just gotten into a rousing game of ‘who can stack the most random items on top of each other’ when they heard a loud and familiar voice coming down the hallway. They all pretended to be busy as Coran approached, telling some long winded story to his partner Shiro when they finally entered the bullpen. Luckily they were all saved from having to hear it themselves since Coran was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, a sure signal that his (most likely less than amusing) story was over.

“Ah hello everyone! Hard at work as always I see, splendid,” the older man said twirling his mustache and standing with his chest pushed out proudly. There was a general murmuring of agreement and lots of typing that was just a bit too fast to actually be real, Hunk could feel the all-seeing eyes of Shiro scan over them suspiciously but as usual he didn’t say a word, giving them all the chance to actually do what they were supposed to be doing.

“I know you guys must have been super caught up in your work but have you seen the Captain anywhere? She said she was going to be bringing a friend into the station but that was quite a while ago,” Shiro said pushing up the sleeves of his button of shirt and looking down at his watch. Lance quickly perked up at this news, grinning and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Ohhh friend of Allura’s huh? Fact! Cute girls hang out with cute girls which meaaaaaaaans,” Lance said holding out his hands waiting someone else to answer but only sighing when there was nothing but crickets. “It means shes gonna bring a cutie here guys! Come on get excited, the ladies love a man in uniform,” he said pointing finger guns at no one in particular.

“Yeah cause if you say it enough it must come true eventually,” Hunk scoffed getting up and stretching his arms above his head before going over to get a cup of coffee. He could hear indignant noises coming from Lance but had heard all his counterarguments before so didn’t feel the need to listen. Instead he took as much time as possible making a new pot of coffee, knowing that only he knew the only way to make the cheap stuff taste palatable. He had to admit that he was a little curious about who Allura would be bringing around. As far as he could tell the captain was involved completely with her job, all her friends and family being part of the force so he wondered what other company she might keep.

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even hear Allura and her mystery guest approach until she felt an elbow into his side and Coran say “Hunk where are your manners! Aren’t you going to introduce yourself to the lovely young lady?” He jumped to attention, sloshing coffee all over the floor in the process. He cursed under his breath and grabbed some napkins to clean it up, not even glancing over at Allura and her friend.

“Sorry, sorry! Hi, hello Im Hu-hu-huuuunk,” he said stuttering and forgetting how to talk momentarily when he finally did turn to face them. The girl standing linked arm in arm with Allura was definitely not what he had been expecting. He wasn’t sure why but he had expected someone harsh and stiff, just as hardened as everyone else in Allura’s life seemed to be. Yet standing in front of him was a pastel vision.

It almost looked surreal to see the contrast between them. Allura stood tall and rigid, her dark colored business suite pressed to nothing short of sharp perfection. Meanwhile her friend barely managed to meet her shoulder even in her brightly colored pumps, her yellow accordion skirt and purple cardigan nothing but soft curves to Allura’s sharp edges. God Lance was right shes cute, too cute I think I’m going to faint. How do words? Why brain no work? He thought to himself when her eyes met his over the frames of her horn rimmed glasses, her fingers playing with the end of her braided hair.

“Its ok you seemed like you were busy, I hate to interrupt,” the girl finally spoke, wiggling her fingers in greeting to everyone “Im Cassie, Cassie Porter and its very nice to meet you all,” she chirped, barely containing a giggle as she pressed in closer to Allura who was beaming. It wasn’t that the captain was a somber person but it was just strange to see her so … bubbly. Yet Hunk didn’t think it was possible to be next to someone as bright as Cassie and not seem at least a little bit lighter.

“Well now that Hunk has joined us from dream land I am very happy for you to meet everyone! Cassie and I were roommates in college and she now works as a Kindergarten teacher at the school down the road,” Allura explained patting her friends hand proudly “And she called with a favor to ask which Im sure will be no problem at all,” she said with a bit more edge to her voice and an icy stare at everyone, a warning that it better not be a problem.

“Well its not really a favor, no one has to do it. I just was hoping if anyone had the time they might be able to help me out,” Cassie said giving her lip a bite, her eyes cast down towards the floor. “Its just that we are having career day at school next week and I thought it might be nice to have a police officer come talk to the kids. Im sure they would just love it and I know so many of them already want to be policemen when they are older. I know its short notice but I just thought it couldn’t hurt to ask …” she said in a rather rushed tone “not that there is any obligation! If there are other more important things I understand so no pressure just if anyone wanted to.”

Hunk couldn’t remember sweating this much even during his first physical exam at the academy. He wanted to scream that he would do it, any day any time for however long she needed but he stood there just staring. The only noise he was able to make was an indistinct crack in his voice before looking towards Lance with wide fearful eyes, hoping that his friend could read the ‘please help me!’ signs without having to write it on his forehead. Unfortunately Pidge’s look of absolute glee from his discomfort was not helping him feel any better.

Lance though was already in motion, having been watching with hands pressed together in front of his mouth waiting in silent contemplation for Hunk to ask for help. Or at least plead silently with him from across the room. He was a blur of blue as he smoothly slid across the room, somehow placing himself between Allura and Cassie with his arm draped over the smaller girl. “Well of course we would all love to help you out! After all children are the future, at least that’s what my good buddy Hunk is aaaaaalways telling me. This boy here, Mr. Tall dark and handsome, simply adores kids. And even better is that they love him! Just look at that muscular build he makes the perfect jungle gym,” Lance said ushering her over to where Hunk was standing, giving a dramatic twirl so that he was then standing beside his friend. “So like I said we would all love to help but I can’t help but think that Hunk here is probably the best choice,” he said nodding his head and patting Hunk’s chest.

Cassie giggled at the whole show, though her cheeks were turning just as bright as Hunk’s. They just stood there for several excruciating moments while Hunk couldn’t think of a single thing to say until he got a not so gentle nudge from Lance. “Ahem well yeah I get along with kids pretty well …. I have a lot of younger cousins so I’ve just had a lot of practice. But I mean I would love to help however I can ma’am. I-I’d be happy to come talk about whatever you want me to,” he finally managed to spit out, rubbing the back of his head and offering a shaky smile.

This seemed to make Cassie relax drastically, she gave a long sigh and brought a hand up to her chest. Her body seemed to unwind, all the tenseness he hadn’t even realized she had seeming to melt away. “Oh thank you so much, I don’t know what I would have done if no one could come. I had this whole week planned out and honestly it would have just fallen apart if I didn’t have a guest speaker,” she said with a shrill laugh she quickly tried to cover up by clearing her throat. “So um again thank you Officer Hunk was it? The career day is next Friday, if you could stop by during my lunch at twelve so we can get set up that would be awesome,” she said writing down the information as she talked on a notepad she had pulled out from her purse.

Hunk nodded along, he really would have agreed to anything she had said at this point, when Lance seemed to spot an opportunity. “Well that is awhile away, maybe you should leave your number so you guys can stay in touch just in case there are any questions from either end. Right?” he said trying to sound as innocent as possible. Hunk turned to him wanting nothing more than to punch him, helping him volunteer was one thing but asking for a girls number for him?! He was starting to jump over a line he had just been toeing before and yet, much to his and Pidge’s surprise from the sound of her choking on her drink, it had worked!

“Oh that’s a really smart idea! Here I will leave you my number and just go ahead and text me when you get a chance, I’ll fill you in on my lesson plans so you have a rough idea of what to talk about,” she said before tearing the paper off and handing it over. Hunk stared down at the paper like it might combust at any moment, so lost in trying to accept the fact that he had actually gotten her number that he hadn’t realized that she was then whisked away by Allura. So when he was stammering some kind of confirmation that he understood what had been told to him he found himself standing in the middle of the room with Lance and Pidge snickering back at their desks.

“What … just happened?” he asked stumbling back and collapsing into his chair, laughing as he ran his fingers through his hair and tucked the paper safely into his breast pocket.

“I do believe that I just earned the title of best wing man ever and that you were about to thank me for my glorious work. So you’re welcome and I accept thanks in the form of cash and check …. And food,” Lance said spinning in his own chair and throwing his arms out triumphantly. Hunk couldn’t help but smile, his best friend wasn’t wrong but now he just had to hope he could actually learn to talk to Cassie before career day happened or risk unraveling Lance’s perfect set up. He gulped and tugged at his collar, he had a lot of work to do


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk still cant believe what just happened and tries as hard as he can to not think about the cute girl whos number he now has. Nothing in his life makes this easy for him including his friends. Little does he know that maybe Cassie is having the exact same problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we finally get a pov with Cassie as well! I plan on doing the rest of the story switching between the two of them, the first chapter was just to set the ~mood~
> 
> Also just so you know I love all of you and thanks for reading, if you want to see more of my stuff check out my tumblr space-lions-and-imagines.tumblr.com

“You volunteered officer doofus over there for a career day and signed him up for a hundred texts about lesson plans. I hardly count that as getting him a date. Face it Lance without you he’s just going to go to the school say how nice it is to be a police officer and how he likes helping people and be sickingly goody goody. Then he’s going to leave and she’s never going to hear from him again. All you did was give him extra work to do,” Pidge scoffed as she watched the two guys still caught up in their celebration.

It was like she had thrown a harpoon through a half deflated balloon with how quickly Hunk’s face fell. He pressed his index fingers together as it dawned on him that Pidge had a bit of a point, he wasn’t sure he would know how to remember how to talk let alone know what to say. “Alright well I feel like I’m going to throw up now, thank you Pidge. How am I supposed to do this without you man? You saw me I went full on troll mode Lance! I haven’t done that since Cherry Valentine in seventh grade. I can’t even look at those little lip smacker displays without reliving the spring fling nightmare,” he said with a shiver.

Lance nodded solemnly and patted his friends shoulder “Lip gloss has never been more fear inducing,” he agreed “but I promise that this will not end the same. One we are avoiding any food truck food beforehand and two you’ve got your perfect advantage with the beautiful creation that is texting.” He rolled over to Hunk’s desk, cracking his knuckles and wiggling his fingers “So bust out the phone and let’s get this thing started!”

“That sounds swell my boys but love is going to have to wait! We still need all of your reports from last quarter digitalized by tomorrow so chop chop,” Coran said clapping his hands together, Shiro chuckling as he pushed Lance’s chair back to his own desk. There was a collective groan all around with only Pidge cracking a grin out of them “That means that you have all these hours until lunch to tell me about this whole lip gloss aversion you both now have,” she said wiggling her eyebrows.

~*~

If there was one good thing about tedious busy work it was that it managed to help Hunk calm his nerves. The first hour or so he admitted he was distracted by thoughts of Cassie swooning over his perfect presentation at her career day. But soon he was lost in the familiarity of numbers and codes that always soothed him, he always thought that in some other timeline he might have worked with computers instead. He was completely lost in his work until Lance grabbed his collar and spun him around “Its lunch time big boy which means it’s officially romance o’clock.”

“This sounds like a train wreck in the making which as fun as it sounds I have no desire to see what pick-up lines Lance tries to send this poor girl. Bring me back a burrito on the way back though,” Pidge called after the pair, giving a small salute as she disappeared with her laptop into the break room, crashing down onto the couch. Hunk gulped and for once wished that lunch hadn’t come so early.

Soon after Hunk and Lance were tucked into their favorite booth in their favorite local restaurant, a table full of appetizers and at least two burritos a piece in front of them. Hunk was making sure to keep his mouth full in order to avoid the conversation he was sure to come even though his fingers kept drifting over to his phone, thoughts of Cassie now starting to return. About half way through a plate of nachos Lance finally slowed down and gave a loud burp, patting his stomach. “Alright I think the love machine is now completely fueled up and ready to go,” he said sliding over to sit closer and reached for the phone which Hunk quickly moved out of his reach.

“H-hey take it easy man! She did just give me her number this morning. Its only been a couple hours, shes probably still with Allura so haha we wouldn’t want to disturb them would we?” Hunk said cradling the phone close to his chest and turning his head away. Lance just shook his head with a confident smile plastered onto his features.

“You are worrying to much, I wasn’t planning on actually texting her for you. No that would be way to obvious and I am so charming that she might just fall for me instead then be sorely disappointed when you don’t match how suave I sounded,” Lance said running his fingers through his already perfectly combed hair. Hunk just stared at him blankly waiting to see exactly where this was going before deciding if he needed to hit him or not. Lance sensed this decision lingering in the air and rolled his eyes. “Look I was just going to see your most used emojis cause a lot can be said to a girl through the power of a well-placed wink,” he said but when he got no feedback what so ever he threw his hands in the air “ _Fine_. What was your game plan then?”  
Hunk could tell from his tone that Lance knew that he didn’t actually have one. In fact if left to his own devices he probably would have just waited for her to get a hold of him which he already knew from past experience would receive him a lecture by Lance. So he bought himself a few minutes of thinking time by wiping the finger prints off his screen diligently. “I don’t know … just ask her if there is anything she needs from me? Ask about if there is anything I should bring with me? Ya know just general easy work stuff,” he finally answered truthfully.

He had tried to think like Lance, tried to come up with some pick up line or funny anecdote that would make her laugh the way Lance surely would have. But as always he couldn’t think of anything other than what he was sure was the lamest question possible ‘so how was your day?’ which even he knew was completely unacceptable. His thoughts were reinforced by the over dramatic grimace and heart clutching from his friend.

“You wound me Hunk, you really do. Its like you have never listened to a single thing I’ve ever told you!” Lance sighed before taking a deep breath which made Hunk wince, he knew exactly what was coming after this. “So listen while I explain to you for the hundredth time the delicate and precise art of wooing ladies through text,” Lance started and filled up the rest of their precious lunch break with a speech Hunk had heard many times before.

Lance was just finishing up his lecture, Hunk thinking he could really start selling it online as a class, as they walked back into the precinct. Pidge popped up seemingly out of nowhere upon smelling her food and watched Lance finish up with a flourish of his arms “And that my good man is how I can guarantee you at least two dates.”

She just rolled her eyes and threw the foil wrapper at his head. “Or you could treat her like a normal person instead of a game,” she deadpanned turning to look at Hunk with a raised eyebrow. “Look you already have her number and she was looking at you the entire time. Not failed Casanova over here. Who if I recall correctly, and I am, hasn’t had a girlfriend last more than a month. Half of that month was spent at work so I can’t even really count that time. She gave you her number, is obviously expecting a message so just say hi,” she said giving a pointed look before throwing up a peace sign and backing away to her desk.

Hunk stared down at his phone and groaned, feeling like he was being tugged in way too many directions to think properly. He finally decided that it wasn’t something that he wanted to think about right now and pocketed his phone, blocking out the argument that was now happening between Lance and Pidge. It was the same one that always happened when Pidge called him out on his shit. But even though he tried to focus on the rest of his work his mind kept going back to one thing Pidge had said. _I wonder if she really was looking at me_.

*~*

Cassie loved any time that she got to spend with Allura. She had been her rock during college. While she herself had been the mom friend Allura was definitely the vodka aunt type who was a much needed contrast. The type that forced her to relax when she was going to rip her hair out with finals and the one who was willing to jump in and fight any frat boy who got a bit too handsy. They had stayed close after graduation, even sharing their first apartment, and having seen her friend achieve her goals made her swell with pride. It also made her laugh a little bit seeing such a hard change from Allura’s intimidating work persona to the bubbly gossip hungry friend she knew.

Yet with all the love that she had in heart for Allura there was one thing that Cassie kind of wished she could change: her friends uncanny ability to let no detail gone unnoticed. It was a skill that had served her well in her career Cassie was sure but when it was centered on herself it was … not as wonderful. Now she wasn’t quite sure what she had done just yet but Allura’s knowing grin and over enthusiasm to order their lunch was a telltale sign that a storm was coming.

So to try and rack her brains for what she might possibly be dealing with Cassie lingering over two lunch specials and talked an exceedingly long time about the iced tea being too watery. “Oh enough Cass, I don’t care about all that,” Allura fussed waving her hand dismissively “I want to talk about something with substance. Hm how about … what did you think of my guys down at the station?”

It was not the question Cassie had been expecting. It was far too casual and not at all digging into her most private matters to be what she had been preparing for. She couldn’t even stop herself from chuckling as she gave a shrug. “They all seemed very nice but I didn’t think it would be anything different. I knew you wouldn’t allow anything but the best to represent you. Is that really what you were so worried about this entire time? Geez have some faith in them,” she teased, finally relaxing in her seat.

“Yeah they are great, I love them like family, wonderful officers and all that,” Allura said quickly before practically standing up she was leaning so far over the table “buuuuuut that Officer Hunk he certainly was very nice for volunteering wasn’t he? So what do you think about him? I mean you gave him your number so that has to mean something doesn’t it? And he really does seem your type or at least the type that you deserve, very sweet and kind and his muscles aren’t very hard on the eyes either are they? Oh tell me every single thought you have about him!”

Cassie was suddenly very thankful her drink was so watery as it helped her push down the piece of complimentary bread that was stuck in her throat. She wanted to scold Allura like she usually did when she jumped to conclusions about guys she had met for a total of two seconds but this time … this time she couldn’t. She hated herself for it but at the mention of his name Cassie’s fingers went instinctively to her phone resting on the table and her cheeks were flushed. She should have known that her staring wouldn’t have gone unnoticed even if she did her best to try to hide it.

But she couldn’t help herself! At first it was just because he had coffee spilled all over but then she actually saw him, all bulging biceps and shy smiles that met his warm eyes. How could she help herself? So knowing there was no point in hiding it she gave a long sigh and a bashful smile, looking like a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “Alright fine I’ll admit it out of anyone that could have volunteered I’m maybe kinda sorta glad that it was him,” she said bringing a hand up to her hot face “and oh my gosh Allura I can’t believe I gave him my number! What am I supposed to do if he actually texts me? What do I say? Do I dare use emoji’s??”

Cassie’s mini freak out was interrupted by Allura’s laugh. She looked up with a pout at her friend for mocking her misery but was quickly soothed by Allura’s gentle hands on her own and a bright smile. “Cassie my dearest friend you are being ridiculous,” she said her laugh still lingering in her eyes “the answer is simple. When he messages you, not if but when, you are going to say ‘hello’. I’ve been around these guys for a long time now and Lance knows his friend better than anyone. He would never jump in to wingman that hard unless he saw Hunk looking at you the same way you looked at him. Bottom line here being that he’s already enamored so just be your usual charming self and things will be just fine, you’ll see.”

Cassie wasn’t sure how much she believed her words but Allura spoke them with such confidence she was able to relax for the time being, only sparing once last glance towards her phone before saying “Maybe you’re right. But enough boy talk for now, at least on my end. Soooo tell me all about this Shiro I’ve heard so much about.”

~*~

“Ughh when did I get so old,” Hunk mumbled to himself as he face planted down onto his couch, feet hanging over the arm and keys discarded somewhere on the floor which he was sure to regret in the morning. It hadn’t been too late of a night, it was just after ten now since he had dodged all offers of going out to “celebrate” with Lance, but he still felt exhausted. The day had been a whirlwind for him, every chance he thought he was clear of thinking about Cassie someone was sure to bring her back up again. Her bell like laughter and honey drenched voice whispering in his ears each time they did.

He couldn’t say it was an entirely unpleasant sensation though; just one he wasn’t sure what to do with. He knew what he would _like_ to do, what he _wanted_ to do and what he was sure Lance would urge him to do. For the first time that day he allowed himself to humor these thoughts, thoughts of being suave and confident in himself as he told Cassie jokes that made her laugh and brush her hands against his arm. He grinned into his pillow imagining the way she would flutter her eyelashes and bite her lower lip when he said there was this awesome restaurant nearby he wanted to try and asked if she was interested in joining him. He dared to picture that she might even say **yes**.

The thought was too much for him to handle, he kicked his feet and screamed into the pillow as he flopped around on the couch. He liked to think that he was fairly good at keep all his fantasies as just that, fantasies, but there was something about this one that just felt …right. He didn’t know if it was just a bit of his friends finally rubbing off on him or if he was just recklessly tired but it felt as if maybe he could make these things happen. It was just the brash rush of confidence that he needed to turn onto his back and dig his phone out of his pocket.

All the anxieties about creating the perfect text from earlier were gone as his fingers tapped against the screen and before he could rethink every single letter it was sent. It wasn’t until he saw his text on the screen staring back at him did he realize what he had done. He quickly ran through all of the possibilities of getting out of this situation because suddenly all of his fears were back with a vengeance. How could he be so stupid? Why did he send it to her at this time! Why had Lance’s spirit suddenly taken over his body and made him do something that was sure to blow up in his face?! He was ready to throw his phone across the room and deal with the consequences later when something miraculous happened, a ping sounded as she text him back.

~*~

Cassie had spent her evening unpacking all of the bags from her shopping trip with Allura she had been forced to go on after lunch. It had been her friends distraction when probed for information on her own personal life. Not that she was ever one to pass on a chance to go shopping for stuff other than classroom supplies but she had noticed something strange about her choices. Usually she never bought clothes that couldn’t double as something she could wear to work but this time she got outfits she could only accurately describe as ‘date ready’. A fact that equal parts excited and scared her.

She had just sat down on the edge of her bed, running a brush through her wet hair and drowning out the disappointment of not getting any messages since coming home (she was _not_ allowing herself to think specifically of a certain police officer) by playing a random cooking show repeat in the background when suddenly her phone vibrated. She stared down wide eyed at the new notification from a number she didn’t recognize but for once she wasn’t annoyed. Instead she pounced on the phone and opened it immediately, not caring how quickly it showed she read it.

**Unknown- Hey its Hunk, I wanted to make sure that you got my number :) How did your lunch with the captain go? I hope you had fun!**

It was simple and brief but there was just something about it that Cassie found so endearing. The fact that he remembered she was going out to lunch and that he had obviously thought about her when he had gotten home. _Maybe he was thinking about me as much as I was thinking about him_ she couldn’t help but think as she hugged the phone to her chest. She let herself be dizzy in the happy moment for a few bated breaths before she could no longer stop herself from replying.

**Cassie- Im really glad you did~ I love spending time with Allura but unfortunately the food was lacking a little … but maybe I am just watching too much Food Network lol**

**Cassie- And I just wanted to say thank you again for what you’re doing. It was really sweet of you so I’d like to thank you properly if that’s ok? Maybe I can get you some coffee, we had to go over the lesson plans anyway right?**

It was bold and maybe too forward but Cassie meant it. She really did want to thank him and hey if she got to look cute while she did than there was no harm in that. It was the perfect plan! One that was only slightly hindered … after all he hadn’t exactly accepted yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader messy-voltron on tumblr~


End file.
